


Taking Out The Trash

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Weechesters, drabble challenge, word:- trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word of the week:- trash.John hates taking out the trash. Can there be a reason?





	Taking Out The Trash

"The trash needs taking out, John," Mary said, smiling sweetly. For some reason her husband had a visceral hatred of hauling trash, and for that very reason she took a perverse pleasure in reminding him.

John glowered, and with a put-upon sigh he grabbed the bulging plastic bag and made his way to the kitchen door.

The sight of his dad's disgusted expression caused four-year old Dean to giggle.

"Just wait until you grow up and have to take out the trash, kiddo," John said with a pout, wagging a finger at his son. "I bet you won't be laughing then."

:

But his dad's words only served to increase the child's hilarity.

"Why doesn't dad like to take out the trash?" Dean asked his mom. "It's easy. When I grow up, I'll do it."

Mary ruffled her son's hair with a grin. "I've no idea why your dad makes such a fuss. I think he just likes to grumble."

:

But John did have a reason, albeit one he never mentioned.

More than once when he'd exited the house at night, he felt as if he was being watched. He'd never managed to spot anyone, simply putting it down to his imagination.  
Yet at times he couldn't stop the goose-pimples rising, his lizard brain reacting to some unknown danger.

:

Hidden in the shrubbery, the demon chuckled. It wouldn't be long now until he baptised little Sam Winchester with his own brand of nourishing liquid!


End file.
